


The Thing About Demons

by KingDevina



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Drug Use, F/M, Modern Era, Music, Pining, Romance, Smut, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingDevina/pseuds/KingDevina
Summary: Modern day and after all their years of being demons,  Ciel and Sebastian are called to America, to deal with a number of gruesome crimes, while assisting the American criminal underground. With Finny, Bard and Mey-Ren now dead, Sebastian begins to search out their replacements. A go go dancer named Gray Nyxe, a half human half Demon, a Cyborg and a Egyptian assassin become the most unlikeliest of companions to them, together they solve the case while also avoiding the demon hunters that are chasing gray in order to get her demonic yet still human soul to possibly bring about the end of the world. Its a clash of the Eras as Ciel and Sebastian finding themselves adjusting to the ways of the new age in America, and Gray is all to happy to show them, from Manga to an anime that sound suspiciously familiar.( I originally wasn't going to write or post this but after telling my roommates about it they insisted, id like to believe its funny and heart warming but still the same black butler feel that we all know and love, I also tried very hard to stay in character for both Ciel and Sebastian. this one is just utterly fun to write so I hope you enjoy)





	1. Gray Nyxe

**Author's Note:**

> like I said this one is more for the fun of it, I started writing and my mind just ran away with it lol, feel free to leave comments or kudos all would be appreciated, I really want to know what you guys think, enjoy *wink wink*
> 
> Also ill try not to make the chapters too long
> 
> One last thing, there will be a song in every chapter, lets play a game of name the song in the comments lol :)

 

**Part One**

 

 

Ciel placed the letter from her majesty down on his desk, his eyes emotionless as he stared off at his butler in the corner, who was smiling with his hands behind his back. Ciel cleared his throat before speaking

"well" his voice low and very quiet, "this is interesting" he finished, taking a sip of the tea Sebastian had laid out for him 

"a case from Her Majesty, My Lord?" the butler questioned with a slight tilt of his head. 

"Several in fact" 

Sebastian's eyes widened a bit "several?" his eyes dropped toward the letter now discarded on the desk 

"Yes and these, are from the US" Ciel stated 

"The United State" Sebastian almost snared "how lovely"

"you have a problem"

"oh no" Sebastian smiled "However young master i am beginning to think , since we apparently are to be taking on several cases in the United states i assume they are very dangerous"

"correct" Ciel nodded and watched as his butler walked around the table to retrieve his tea cup and refill it. 

"since Meiren, Finny and Bardroy are no longer with us, I'd like to permission to hire other servants"

"do you think that is wise?"

"well my young lord" Sebastian smiled "I'm sure i can hire able bodies just as i did with them"

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes sitting back in the chair "fine"

"thank you Master"

"who did you have in Mind"

"she's actually in the united states, Her father was demon i knew a long time ago"

"Her father? does that mean her mother was a human"

"yes indeed my lord, she is half human half demon"

"such a thing can exist"

"Yes young master do you recall Hannah Anafeloz" Sebastian stated, Ciel's eyes glowed and the pupils turned into slits, at the sound of he name 

"How could i forget"

"that is an example of a Demon falling in love with a human"

"yes but Hannah did not have a child with the boy" Ciel reasoned 

"there are many different types of Love my lord"  Sebastian informed him

"what a strange thing to hear a demon say" Ciel scowled 

Sebastian remained quiet "She was who i had in mind"

"if you think she's good enough than i will not stop you." Ciel turned in his chair. Stroking he ring around his finger.

"We leave in the morning" He stated "Make preparations"

Sebastian Bowed "yes My Lord" he then left the room. 

 

The bright Neon lights that signaled the club that he was looking for caught Sebastian's attention, time had really changed all the things around him. Loud music blasted through the open door, as he walked into the club his eyes scanned the ground that had gathered there, the entire establishment smelled of alcohol and drunken desperation, he looked above him, there were cages hanging from the ceiling and inside was woman clad in a small pair of shorts and a barely there bra, glitter and glow in the dark paint on her body as she danced to the music blasting in the club, he fallowed each cage looking carefully until his eyes came to rest on the biggest cage in he center of a stage on the far end of the club. Her golden skin splattered with gold glitter and green glow in the dark pain, as well as glow in the dark neon lipstick and eye shadow. 

Gray Nyxe he thought in his mind as he watched her spinning and wiping her hair sliding up and down the bars. A demon wrapped in a humans body. He could approach her now, asking for a moment of her time, but what fun was there in that when there were so many others just dying to meet her. He smiled wickedly as he turned and left the establishment, No there'd be no fun in that at all. 

 

 

Gray stretched and shoved off her clunky black boots as she sat in one the chairs in the dressing room in the back of the club. She wiped the paint from her body and shrugged on a jacket too lazy to put on any real clothes under her go-go dancing ones. She grabbed her back pack and slung it over her shoulder before stealing a glance at herself in the well lit mirror, Her mo hawk had fallen and was dropping to one side which was the way she preferred it, but she always spiked her hair for her dancing, it had glitter in it, making the deep black locks sparkle like the night sky. Her make up was smeared and her septum piercing was slightly off center. 

"wow Gray you look like shit" Alice a fellow dancer said coming into the dressing room and pulling her tips from various places in her clothes 

"Yes that's why I'm going home" she stated waving her hand as she turned toward the exit of the club

"Stay safe love"

"yeah" as she walked out into the alley behind the club the hairs on the back on her neck instantly stood on end and she froze is place, her eyes turning a deep dark red and the pupils in her eyes turning to slits, She reached a hand into her bag as she looked around her, the shadows in the alley forming into figures that surrounded her. She sighed, Shit they had found her again. she pulled out her iPod and some earphones tucking the cord into her shirt so she could sick the iPod in her pocket, she shuffled through the songs of a few minutes before settling on one, sticking a piece of gum in her mouth she turned whispering the words of the song softly. 

"Hear the sound of the fallen rain, coming down like an Armageddon flame" she kept her head down as  One of the shadows extended until a man stepped out, cloaked in black, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight and his dark hair slicked back 

"Hello there Gray"

She didn't acknowledge his remark just continued to whisper the words of the song to herself, as she felt at leas five of his companions circle around her. 

"I believe you and our master have unfinished business, so why don't you just come with us quietly like a good little girl"

she finally looked up at him a smirk on her lips, his eyes widened when he saw it 

"Get it!" He shouted 

"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies" She stepped to her side as one charged at her, she continued to sway and wait for another to attack "This is the dawning of the rest of our lives" she sang as she ducked from a punch that landed int he chest of the man behind her, she then leaned back on her hands and used her upper body strength to spin her as she propelled her legs out spinning the kicking another two in the face, she rolled onto her side and did a side spinning kick while thrusting out her hand to punch the man she had just kicked, in the chest, he flew backward and hit the ground with a loud thud, she landed on the ground, doing a half cartwheel to land her foot on top of the head of another offender before turning to the man who ordered the attack watching, she stalked over to him 

"The representative from California has he floor" she said softly stalking over to him while continuing to sing 

she gripped the man by the neck and threw him against the wall of the club and she gasped with the amount of force she used, 

"Bombs away is your punishment, pulverize the Eiffel towers who criticize your government" He looked around for a place to escape but given his position, trapped on three sides, by the alley's end the club behind him and the young woman stalking towards him escaped seemed all but futile 

"Bang" she punched him in the face so hard she felt the bones in his nose shatter "Bang" she followed through with a hook to his jaw that she felt dislocate almost on contact, 

"goes the broken glasses" she gripped him but the hair and turned him so he faced the wall of the club she began to bob her head back and forth her hair flowing with the motion

"Trial by fire setting fire" her voice grew louder "isn't a way that's meant for me" she Pulled his head back then smashed is so hard into the side of the wall it almost exploded underneath her hand she through her hands up 

"I Beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies" she danced around to her song amid the dead bodies of the those she had just faced. 

"my what a picture this paints" a voice crept beneath her music and stuck her ear drum, the filling almost like a bee sting. She stopped her dancing and pulled her ear phones out of her ears and turned to see glowing eyes with thin slits looking at her, she sighed 

"Michaelis" she stated 

"Nyxe" he replied "I see your still pestered by those retched hunters" he acknowledged 

"hm i wonder where they caught such a strong sent of Demon" she picked up her bag from the ground and attempted to walk away 

"How is your mother?"

"dead" she scowled "she was never quite the same after father died" her eyes shot through Sebastian at the words. 

"of course, such a tragedy"

"yes" she turned to walk away again but once again his voice shackled her to the ground

"Off so soon"

"what do you want Sebastian"

"I simply want to help" he smiled wide and closed his eyes 

"you mean the way you helped my father?" she questioned 

"of course not, i am actually here to offer you a better job, one that doesn't involve glitter and paint"

"what sort of job" she asked hesitantly leaning on one foot. 

"lets call it a body guard, you'll receive lodging and food of course with a twice yearly bonus"

"what's the catch?" she eyed him suspiciously

"No catch, you offer protection to receive protection, simply as that" Sebastian stated. 

"who will i be protecting" 

Sebastian lifted his hand and pulled off the glove covering it to reveal the mark on his hand, the contract seal "My young Master"

"i see you need help guarding your dinner"

"not exactly, however i do require assistance, will you be accepting the job"

Gray sighed and looked at the bodies around her, she did grow tired of having to constantly fight off hunters.

"Fine, take me to this young Master" she waved at him to lead the way. 

"Very well follow me"

 

It was a very impressive house, nicer than anything she'd lived in with her mother, an enormous entryway with a chandelier hanging above them, a grand stair case leading to two separate hall ways, she followed Sebastian up the stairs and down the left hall way, the whole mansion smelled like roses and was particularly warm. After walking for a few minutes they stopped outside a door, Sebastian knocked softly

"come in"

"Young master, I've engaged a house maid" he gestured toward Gray who smiled awkwardly. Unsure of what to do with her hands, the child sitting behind a big desk in an even bigger chair looked her over analyzing her with his eyes. She felt little beneath his gaze but as they flickered from sapphire blue to a demonic glow she couldn't help but burst into laughter as she looked from Sebastian to the child and back again 

"Your contracted to another demon?" she shouted before laughing again "how the hell did that happen?"

"Oh honestly" Ciel growled "Get hold of your senses woman"

Gray tried to straighten her face, her façade breaking only slightly. 

"Sebastian tells me he knew your father"

"Is that what he told you?" she shot the butler a glace, then looked back toward the young master. Who was scrunching up his nose and wiggling it a bit as if something was tickling it, his face became flushed and his voice cracked a bit

"He also tells me you are very skilled" he stuck his hand into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief pressing to his nose for a second before speaking again 

"well i hope you'll be a useful addition to the House of Phantomhive"

"as do i sir" she saluted him, in which his brow furrowed and he stared blankly at her 

"do i not salute you?" she asked

"I'd prefer bowing" he stated 

"oh right" she bowed as Ciel sneezed into his handkerchief again and again. she looked at him, her head tilting to the side. 

"Um" she looked from Ciel to Sebastian who held a knuckle to his lips trying to stifle a giggle

"Young Master?" she said softly feeling ridiculous for addressing a child as such

"yes" Ciel sniffled 

"are you by any chance Allergic to cats"

"Terribly" he stated, Gray swung her head to look at Sebastian chuckling "oh you are terrible"

"Sebastian show her where" he sneezed "she'll be stay" he sneezed again 

"Yes  My Lord" Sebastian bowed before waving his hand toward the door. 

"are you always the evil?" she whispered to him as they left

"lately it's gotten worse." he smiled 

 

The dishes had been cleaned and put away and the preparations for breakfast had been made, the master's clothes had been lain out and ironed along with his newspaper. Sebastian sat on the edge of his bed looking into the roaring fire and thinking on how dull the last couple of decades had been, trapped eternally as a butler, unable to consume the soul that teased his sense. But he would be sated soon, this hunger would be over soon, it wouldn't be as delicious as the young master, it would be something to fill his roaring belly. when he heard a soft noise on his door and it creaked open a small black cat peaking its head in and meowing softly, Sebastian smiled and let out a breath 

"ugh, why must you do this to me" he held a hand to his chest "you know i cannot deny you, this ears so pointed and standing alert that tail swaying back and fourth with curiosity, and those eyes" he sighed "Big green and beautiful" Sebastian reached his hand out to the creature, which stalked toward him and hopped up onto his bed and crawled onto his lap, he began to stroke the fur softly earning purrs escaped the small animal 

"I always find it amusing that you only allow me to touch you when your like this" he sighed as he continued to pet the soft purring cat "but i assume you didn't come down his just to have your belly rubbed" the cat's head peaked up and locked eyes with him the green fading to violent red and glowing, the cat stood and hopped off Sebastian's lap and as feet his the floor it was Gray no longer a cat that sat before him, her head bowed and her hands on her bent knees. 

"Why am i here Sebastian?" she asked 

"whatever do you mean?" he questioned, trying to sound offended, instead of worried that she had found his plan out so soon. 

"don't play games with me, i may not be a full demon but I am not naïve either, you have a reason for asking me, the daughter of the demon you hated the most, to aid you"

"a simple act of Kindness"

"hardly" she finally looked up at him 

"you are a human, as well as a demon, you are a soul stained with a demons essence, a rare specimen indeed, so rare that there are those who hunt you down simply to use it to bring about chaos and massacre, and what a waist it would be to let such a delicious soul go to waste, so i figured, you'll get your chance to avenge your father the way you have always wanted to and in exchange I will happily devour your soul so that those pesky Hunters don't get their hands on it"

Gray gasped, backing away from him slightly. his eyes glowing brightly and his fangs had descended I reasoned it was better than the latter am i wrong?"

Gray bit her lip nervously as she looked away from him, she had always known that her soul in particular was a dangerous one, it could be used to harness darkness and wreak havoc over the world considering that she was a bring between human and demon and she knew it was a matter of time before one of the hunters got the better of her and dragged her off to have her soul extracted. she dreaded that day. To have Sebastian she looked up at the demon, devour her soul, well she supposed that sounded better, at least it couldn't be used to harm others, she growled and stood up. damn her human side. she hated it, its what bound her to stay here in the first place. 

"fine" she said storming toward the door. "but that's not contractually obligated, you understand"

"of course not" he smiled "goodnight Ms. Nyxe" 

"right" she turned and walked out of his room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say things are heating up :)

Gray looked out over the city, as she and Sebastian stood on top of the hospital building, the flashing read lights that blinked on and off casting its red glow over them as they used their inhuman eyes to servery the area around them, looking for that specific Truck, the one that held their target. She looked at Sebastian while popping a piece of gum in her mouth and began to chew. After a few moments of silence she spoke "are you sure you needed me for this, i'm almost certain you could handle it alone" "Of course i need you, i brought you along didn't i?" Sebastian's voice was as light and pleasant as always and he continued to smile as he returned his attention to the search. After a few more minutes he spoke again "aside from the help it will also give me a chance to gauge your skills, when under pressure of course" Gray looked up at him, huh so this is a test. figured, these were the games Sebastian liked to play and she had been expecting something like this but not so soon. "So what exactly is this Target" she asked leaning on her favorite weapon, while she was practiced in many weapons, the ring blade she was leaning on was by far her favorite. It was the size of a hula hoop black with a gold design etched into it. "More help" He stated his eyes narrowing. "young master" He spoke softly "Have you found it" Ciel stepped from his place in the center of the helipad, "Yes Sir" "Then we best be off" he stated, Sebastian picked the young lord up in his arms and readied himself to leap off the tall building when he heard a snicker from beside it, Gray was trying desperately to hold back a laugh as she watched them. "what is so funny?" Ciel questioned "this" she waved her fingers at the both of them "is some messed up stuff" She put her ear phones in and jumped from the building, Sebastian quickly followed, the streets were blazing with cars as night time traffic was beginning to form, Most of the major streets were becoming congested with cars in a huge stain of white and red lights the filled the streets. When she saw the white truck turn down a side street a entourage of black sedans following it, she looked to Sebastian "There's too much traffic, their taking side streets" She informed him as they touched down on the edge of a bridge near the freeway over pass. "makes it easier on us" Sebastian said as he ran along the edge following the truck below them on the street. Gray fallowed closely behind and within seconds they had caught up to a secluded back street with nothing but a deserted play ground for children around them, They jumped onto the dead grass Sebastian placing Ciel on his feet and Gray shuffled through her iPod as Sebastian went to the center of the street the Truck was heading down, the vehicle showed no signs of slowing down or stopping and Gray watched with curiosity. A demon squished like a bug would probably be interesting, but as Sebastian held out his hand and it collided with the grill of the truck it crashed to a screeching halt the front side of it completely caved in, and Sebastian unharmed. The sedans behind it stopping as well. Men stepping from them in black suits and guns aimed at Sebastian "Well?" Ciel questioned turning to look at Gray "what are you waiting fo-" his sentence was cut off by Gray holding her index finger up to him as she shuffled through the songs on her iPod, Ciel was taken aback and then scowled "i have the perfect song for this" she stated finally finding it and pushing her iPod back in her pocking and rocking her head as she ran toward the guns beginning the fire at Sebastian, She dove in front of his way holding up her ring blade to deflect the bullets hailing down on them then moving out of the way quickly as Sebastian charged fourth Forks and knives clutched between his fingers he jumped up on one of the sedans and launched himself from it, spear heading them at the offenders, striking some in the head and others in the throat. "Silver wear as a weapon" Gray looked at her ring blade, "i need to upgrade" She hummed softly as she was attacked on all sides by men with guns, she dropped to her back spinning and using her legs to bring her ring blade up making it spin around her ankle and as she spun sliced off the heads of three of the men who surrounded her, she then stood bring the ring blade around her midsection, swirling her hips to use the weapon as a deadly hula hoop, she flung her hips to the side slicing through the mid section of an offender who got too close. The excitement growing in her as she felt the blood splash onto her skin, warm and smelling all too good. Her eyes glowed as her demonic side asserted its self with a bump of the knee she brought the blade up to her hand and thrust her arm toward another offender slicing him in half. "Soredemo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu" she sun to herself as she ripped through another three, "Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa" Sebastian paused from his fighting turning to look at Gray as her singing reached him, he cocked an eyebrow and snapped the neck of an armed man that tried to sneak up behind him "Japanese, are you singing in Japanese?" he questioned, Gray smiled and rolled her body a little more as she nodded and continued to sing while she continued to fight Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai" She flipped backwards onto the truck as she looked down at the man dead bodies around them. She stared at Sebastian who in turn looked up at her, "oh yeah that was the perfect song" she giggled. "What?" he questioned "Nothing" Gray smiled hoping off the truck and circling around to the back of it. "so whats this precious target we're after?" Gray asked as she watched Sebastian approached, Ciel following quickly behind. "Are you ready young master?" He looked back at Ciel "open it" he order, Sebastian parted the truck doors bending the metal as if it were nothing more than paper, It was dark and smelled of metal, they could barely see into it, but as they focused their eyes and listen closely they could make out a figure cowering in the corner, could hear her shaking "Its quite alright" Ciel spoke softly, a tone of caring in his voice that was usually never there. Sebastian recognized it as his voice when trying to deal with children too frightened by horrors to give any details. "We wont hurt you" he continued "we're actually here to help" There was a soft hum as a bright red light flashed and then narrowed into a soft orb that lingered on them, then they heard a soft shuffling noise like skin dragging on metal, as the red orb crept nearer Gray found herself leaning in closer to try to catch first glimpse of whatever this was, soon enough the orb faded as it moved into the moon light and a face, soft and feminine and beautiful was revealed to them, big pink eyes staring down at them, her hair in thick pink curls around her face, big pink cheeks and thin red lips. "Holy shit" Gray said bouncing on her feet as the girl climbed down from the truck, barely taller than Ciel "holy shit" she repeated "holy shit, its a tiny cyborg" she knelt down "Tiny cyborg" she clapped "Hello my name is Alyssa" the girl said softly "Oh cute tiny cyborg" she jumped and hugged the small girl. Who smiled and blushed. "please tell me we're keeping her" Gray looked at Sebastian "We're hiring her yes" Sebastian stated. "Oh i have a cute tiny cyborg little sister" Gray shouted excitedly "does that make you my big sister?" Alyssa asked looking up at Gray "oh" she held her hand to her chest. "yes" "Right now if your quite finished we should be getting back to the mansion i have case files to look over. Sebastian" Ciel said turning on his heels "Yes my lord" Gray looked down at Alyssa "come on" she said taking the girls hand and following behind Sebastian. As Gray drove through the streets heading back to Ciels mansion, She heard him speak from the back of the car, she looked in the rear view mirror as he called her name "Gray what was that rubbish i saw you doing during the fight?" he asked "i'm sorry sir?" she raised as eyebrow Ciel held a hand to his forehead "the dancing, you were dancing" "no i was fighting young master" Gray corrected "What manner of fighting was that?" he scoffed "Capoeira" Sebastian stated. " it is a Brazillian style of martial art that combines elements of dance, acrobatics and music mainly using power, speed and leverage alone with a wide variety of kicks, spins and highly mobile techniques, young master" "I see" he leaned on his hand as he stared out the window looking at the scenery around them, America, Las Angeles to be specific was so much more different than London, The bright lights and smog in the air, the tall unnecessary buildings. Ciel wiped his forehead, specifically the heat, even at night he felt as though they were in an oven a trying to broiling them. when they finally reached the manor, Sebastian excited first, quickly walking around to open the door for Ciel, Gray got Alyssa out of the car and guided her into the manor, her eyes big with excitement as she looked around. "so does tiny cyborg have to go through tests too?" Gray asked looking over her shoulder at Sebastian. "No, i don't doubt her fighting skills" "but you doubted mine?" she said offended, "yes" he said simply smiling as he led the young master to his study. "goodnight" Gray watched Alyssa wonder about the room, it must have been different than her home before because she was thoroughly intrigued with the fact that her room had not only a bed, but a wardrobe to keep her belongs, as well as drawers and a window. "And all this is mine?" she asked her voice soft and sweet, her eyes widening with delight, Gray smiled at the small girl. You could hardly tell that she wasn't completely human, there were no hints to the many wires and gadgets Gray knew were hidden within the tiny body, to a normal human eye Alyssa looked no older than 11 or 12. A very small very thin, pink haired girl. "its all yours" Gray confirmed and smiled even bigger when the girl brought her hands together and squealed with excitement, oh she was just too cute. "i don't think I've ever had a bed before" she sating sitting down on it, her face twisting slightly at the foreign comfort. She looked up at Gray "do you sleep here too?" she asked "no" Gray shook her head "my room is across the Hall, so if you need me during the night, i'll be there" "and during the day?" she asked "where can i find you then big sister?" Gray almost screamed "probably cleaning the manor or doing odd jobs to Sebastian." Gray shrugged her shoulders "Okay" she smiled wide "good night Alyssa" "goodnight big sister" Alyssa said cheerfully as Gray exited the room. As she turned she was taken aback to see Sebastian standing next to her bedroom door. "Sebastian" she said shocked to see him, his regular smile upon his face, his eyes glowing brightly as he stared down at her. "Good Evening Gray" he said softly. "Good...evening..." her voice almost trailed off into a question as she eyed him warily. He was here for a reason, that much was obvious, but the politeness in his tone along with the intensity of his presence made her cautious. "I was wondering if you caught that strong sent in the air?" his eyes flashed bright then dimmed. Grays eyes immediately brightened as she allowed the demon side of her to bubble to the service, the air was thick and her skin instantly became hot, their was a smell of Cloves and Vanilla in the air and her eyes widened as her legs shook. "oh" she said softly "Indeed, i think it'd be best if we avoid each other for a bit" he tilted his head to the side. "Would you agree" The ominous figure that was Sebastian towered over her and she couldn't help the feeling of Predator and prey that snaked through the air, she was all to aware of how thin the hall way was, she becoming uncomfortable with their closeness. "Yes" she breathed out shaking her head "i agree" "Very good" he nodded and turned to walk down the hallway. Gray ducked into her room, her chest heaving, her heart racing. She was all too aware of her demon side right now, a rolling raging darkness that seeped from her very skin and crept darkness deeper than despair across the room, she could feel her eyes glowing. This time of year, she had always shut herself up in whatever crummy apartment that she could manage to afford and refused to see anyone for days weeks even, this was demonic side of her that she could never, not matter how hard she tried ignore. How would she be able to be around others let alone protect the young lord of the mansion while she was in such a weak and despicable state. She clinched her fist leaning her back against the door. She had to learn some time, she supposed this would be a good chance to practice.


End file.
